1. Technical Field
This application relates to Application Programming Interfaces and, in particular, to analytics for Application Programming Interfaces.
2. Related Art
Cloud-based services, web services, and other types of services publish Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) through which software may access the services. For some services, such as SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol) and REST (Representational State Transfer) based services, an API may be in the form of a specification of calls exposed to consumers or users of the API. For example, a web API may be a programmatic interface to a request-response message system in which the requests may be expressed in a text format, such as JSON (JavaScript Object Notation) or XML (eXtensible Markup Language), and which the programmatic interface is exposed via a network such as the Internet. Alternatively, an API may be in the form of a library that includes specifications for routines, data structures, object classes, and/or variables.